Rokusuke Fuji
Rokusuke Fuji (藤 麓介,Fuji Rokusuke) is a second year middle school student and classmates with Iku Ashitaba, Rentarō Mimasaka, Koyomi Motoyoshi, and Mitsuhiro Yasuda. Appearance Fuji is known as the most good-looking boy in school. He has a handsome face, blonde hair, and a tall stature. He usually wears the school uniform or gym uniform. At home he wears a comfortable sleeping yukata. Despite disliking sports, he is actually very athletic due to his family's way of teaching manners. He's skilled in escaping, hiding, and dodging traps to the point where he was likened to a ninja. Personality Fuji is the most popular boy on campus because of his handsome face and aloof manner. Unseen by his fangirls, he is blunt, sarcastic, and almost always condescending. However, he does have a kind heart and a chivalrous side towards women. Because he was considered a 'problem child' compared to his older brother, Sanzou Fuji, he aquired the 'I won't do troublesome things' personality. He avoids anything from homework to sports. He is noted by Chitose Mitogawa to be a very composed and brazen boy. Fuji often skips class by using Itsuhito Hades's kindness against him and hiding out in the infirmary. History Fuji comes from an extremely rich family which runs the high-class restaurant Murasaki. At age nine he realized that he lacked the proper discipline and requirements to be an exemplary heir. He has an older brother named Sanzou Fuji who was the ideal and perfect son. Because he was raised in a good environment with people who loved him, Fuji did not become resentful or jealous of his older brother, but he instead aquired the habit of giving up things which were too much trouble to do. Plot Fuji was first introduced when Mimasaka was bullying Ashitaba into going to the infirmary during art class. At that time, Ashitaba was still terrified by the rumors surrounding the school nurse, Itsuhito Hades. To rescue him, Fuji purposefully cut his finger and told the teacher that he was going to the infirmary. Then he invited Ashitaba along so that he wouldn't have to go alone. He brushed it off, saying that he really just wanted to skip art class because he was bad at it. Upon arrival of the infirmary, he was surprised, along with Ashitaba and Mimasaka, by Hades peeking from the door to watch for students coming by. He regained his composure quickly, however, and returned to his usual aloofness. He later witnessed Hades get rid of a Byouma, but he remained indifferent about it and stayed in the infirmary to sleep while Ashitaba and Mimasaka went back to class. Powers & Abilities Relationships Sanzou Fuji Sanzou is Fuji's older brother. The two of them got along well when Fuji was young, but they slowly grew apart as Fuji's laziness and 'problem child' attitude became more apparent. Fuji had always thought that Sanzou was amazing for being the ideal son of the Fuji family, acknowledging it as something that he would never be able to do himself. He has never resented or grown jealous of Sanzou, due to being raised just as lovingly by his family and servants. Sanzou often rebukes Fuji for being rude or disgraceful, something which irritates him. After taking care of Fuji's disease demon, it seems that their relationship has improved somewhat, though Fuji still pokes fun at his brother's early receeding hairline. Itsuhito Hades Rather than a 'give-and-take', it's more of a 'take-and-take". Fuji often takes advantage of Hades's kindness to let him hide out in the infirmary or rest when he's being lazy. He usually comes up with excuses, the most famous one being that he has an allergy which prevents him from continuously doing hard work. However, he does truly admire Hades and after injuring him via disease demon, temporarily becomes his part-time assistant in the infirmary. Iku Ashitaba Though not openly stated, Ashitaba is likely Fuji's best friend along with Rentarou Mimasaka. They first got acquainted through Mimasaka when Ashitaba had accidentally cut himself and had to go to the infirmary. Mimasaka had relentlessly teased Ashitaba about going to meet 'Monster-sensei' (Hades-sensei), until Fuji purposely cut himself as well to accompany him. Ashitaba looks up to Fuji for being cool, but is sometimes taken aback by his lazy behavior. Rentarou Mimasaka Fuji's other best friend. Mimasaka has a one-sided rivalry with Fuji because he was initially jealous of Fuji's good looks and popularity. After a bout with a disease demon, the two became close friends. Mimasaka often lectures Fuji on how to be a decent human being but Fuji usually doesn't listen to him. The two do seem to care about each other though... maybe. Miku Hanamaki Fuji is oblivious to Hanamaki's feelings to him, putting down her nervousness around as part of her weird behavior. Granted, Hanamaki's default state seems to be nervous clumsiness, so it's rational. While not romantically inclined, Fuji is shown to have a bit of a soft spot for her. When a disease demon caused her to swap bodies with a popular - and shameless - teen idol, he was the one who fetched Hades while the others actually enjoyed Hanamaki's change. Afterwards he told her that her nervous personality suited her best, making her elated. Quotes Trivia *Fuji is touchy about his hair quantity (most likely because his older brother has a receeding hairline). *His worst subject is Art. *His best subject seems to be math. *The Fuji House teaches manners by installing traps all over the place. When a person acts badly, the trap activates and does everything from shooting arrows to dropping metal dishpans. Fuji has gained a superior athletic ability due to continuously dodging traps as a child, to the point where he's even able to do it in his sleep. *His 'strong point' seems to be his brazen and composed behavior. *It has been noted that while he is extremely lazy, he can do anything if he sets his mind to it. Category:Characters Category:Male